


雁飞南，人未还——鲁尔德比衍生|姆希塔良

by Mavis111



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Football | Soccer, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavis111/pseuds/Mavis111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>文章的大部分心理活动等都出于我的脑洞，所以说不要深究细节，我尽量把文章写的更好。处女作只求大家担待！</p>
            </blockquote>





	雁飞南，人未还——鲁尔德比衍生|姆希塔良

1\. 感谢上帝  
“我刚刚打进了一球吗？”姆希塔良从沙尔克后卫的脚下夺过黑白相间的皮球，他一脚推射不知进了没进，只是由于惯性跌坐在地上，他心里想着这句话的答案对他极其重要就像每一次射门后的期盼那样，期待的目光投向皮球的方向。  
他白色的球衣沾着翠绿的草皮，还有棕黄的泥土贴在上面，可是来自亚美尼亚的球员一时间呆望着他面前宽敞的球门，听不到耳边任何的响声，“我打进了一球！”他在心里给自己肯定的答案。他的双眼直直向那大敞的球门望去，翻滚的皮球仍未停止运动，先砸向球网，在撞在门柱上，姆希塔良仰天长叹，心里泛起汹涌澎湃的浪花，仰望天上，天是那样空旷而安详，碧蓝的苍穹顶晴空万里，他心中的阴郁也全散去。  
“感谢上帝！”他用亚美尼亚语呢喃着说道。  
鲁尔德比，多特蒙德主场对阵沙尔克04，姆希塔良为球队打入一球，而这时场上的比分被改写为了：2-0。  
威斯特法伦的南看台上传来了激烈的掌声，姆希塔良从草地上站起身来，然后用它那深邃的一双眸子向南看台望去，耳聪目明的他分明看到数百名球迷挥舞着手里带有队徽的各种物件，听到哪里传来了响亮的呼喊声，朦胧之间喊的是他的名字：Henrikh Mkhitaryan。他们用德语呐喊着，亚美尼亚人已经许久没有经历过这样的场面了，“哦，那是我的名字！”他才反应过来，球迷们都在为自己庆祝进球，他高兴得有些说不出话来。  
今天，鲁尔德比，在这片绿茵场上，姆希塔良就是这里的英雄。  
姆希塔良挪了步子，让看台上的人更清晰地看到他喜悦的样子，他想要在这一刻证明那些他一直以来想要证明的东西：来自高加索的男人可以被伤病纠缠但是他绝不会抱怨；来自高加索的男人可以失误，但是他绝不会放弃任何一次机会；来自高加索的男人能够以精湛的球技与流畅的带球方式让东欧人民拍手称绝，他也定能让德国人刮目，能在德国立足并创出一片天地！  
罗伊斯、胡梅尔斯、奥巴梅扬……他们都拥上来围住不比他们高的姆希塔良，那些由于奔跑而发出的喘息声充斥在了姆希塔良的耳边，汗水的味道也肆意地侵入他的鼻里。此时此刻，他把那留着一头短小而略卷的头发甩了甩让汗水落下，然后从一圈人里抬起头来，有数万双眼睛与他的眼神对上，有数不清的相机在记录着这一时刻，他露出一口洁白而整规的牙齿，心中念道：“感谢上帝，我真的进球了！”  
就在这一刻，仿佛天地之间就只有他和他的球队，他就是上帝选中的士师。

2\. 他为你骄傲  
更衣室里的姆希塔良又恢复了一如既往的安静，他坐在椅子上，手里拿着脱下来的球衣和鞋，印有自己姓氏的球衣还带着手擦不下去的泥泞的痕迹，额上渗出了汗水，“或许是更衣室太热了吧”他想。  
“那真是个好球！”耳畔传来克洛普熟悉的声音，只是这一次的语气里是彻彻底底的称赞。姆希塔良的德语不好，但隐约能听懂主教练的意思，他嘴角扬起淡淡的笑，似乎没被克洛普看见。  
“机会刚好，也是我的运气好。”亚美尼亚人看了看身前的克洛普，再转头看看那边的被众人围住要求合照的奥巴梅扬，还有罗伊斯，轻轻笑了笑，就用那种风轻云淡但含着尊重的语气回答了克洛普。  
赛季过半四十多脚打门，却只得到了今日的一个进球，他心里想着确是自己技艺欠佳，才会这样。  
克洛普用手拍拍姆希塔良的肩膀，分明能感受到他在躲闪，可克洛普还是大大咧咧地笑开了眼，用那粗犷的声音说道：“Henrikh，我为你骄傲！”他说完就走向了罗伊斯，希望能再次确认他的伤势，他的手心还能清除地感受到爱徒臂膀上渗出的汗粒，自顾笑了两声，便喝开众人来到罗伊斯面前。  
穿着眨眼明黄色衬衫的姆希塔良就坐在那里，一个人收起护腿板，然后站起身来，去感到小腿上传来的丝丝痛感，那是跑动过多带来的不适。他环视这个熟悉又陌生的房间，德文的标语就贴在墙上，其实他也不太懂那些文字的意思，只是，他看见克洛普用心疼的眼神蹲在那里看着罗伊斯，忽地，他也想起了卢瑟斯库。  
“你该在更大的俱乐部里效力，”他离开矿工的时候，卢瑟斯库最后一次用主教练的身份和他说话，“但即使是多特蒙德，也是欧洲的一条劲旅，你能如现在这般优秀，你已经是你家里人和矿工的骄傲了。”  
心里发酸，姆希塔良想起昔日的种种，仿佛就还是昨天一般。卢瑟斯库的意思是，姆希塔良是应该效力皇家马德里或者巴塞罗那的球队，多特蒙德不配他。“他说的对吗？”姆希塔良心里也有了这样的质疑。  
“Henrikh，你恍惚什么呢？”奥巴梅扬把正在震动的手机递给他，他才看见手机屏幕上的来电显示：+374……哦，这是妈妈的电话！  
“妈妈……”亚美尼亚人说亚美尼亚语时异常得流利，语速不慢，他和妈妈寒暄，接着就是妈妈祝贺他的进球。只是那一刹那，本来如常般冷静的姆希塔良却忽得鼻子蹿红，那双镶嵌在精致的脸上的炯炯有神的双眼也微微泛红，只听电话那头又传来女人重复那句话的声音：  
“你父亲为你骄傲！”


End file.
